


A Question of Coffee

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you take yours?<br/><b>Tune: </b> The Question Song/Twa Corbies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Coffee

The coffee trees grow on the hill.  
The sacred beans go in the mill.  
What is your will, o drinkers wise-o?  
To brew the drink that is our prize-o.  
The perfect drink that is our prize.

But is it dark, or is it light?  
Too mild and sweet, or with a bite?  
And do you know where it is grown-o?  
And how the different roasts are known-o?  
And how the different roasts are known?

Start with water, pure and clear  
To make the dark elixir dear.  
Take the beans and grind them fine-o  
We'll have our coffee when we dine-o  
We'll have our coffee when we dine.

And shall you brew by drip or press?  
And shall you serve it whiskey-blessed?  
And if you fill the pitcher up-o  
How will you pour it in the cup-o?  
How will you pour it in the cup?

We stir with spoon, this holy drug  
We hold aloft the steaming mug  
This blackest drink from berries green-o,  
We drink the coffee for caffeine-o  
We drink the coffee for caffeine.

The coffee trees grow on the hill.  
The sacred beans go in the mill.  
What is your will, o drinkers wise-o?  
To brew the drink that is our prize-o.  
The perfect drink that is our prize.


End file.
